We aim to create a multidisciplinary community of investigators focused on how pervasive mobile technology can be used by older adults to manage the challenges of chronic pain. Mobile sensor technologies are fast becoming ubiquitous. Researchers have begun to document broad implications for health in terms of access to and use of various electronic-and mobile-technologies. Tools such as smartphones, tablets, eyewear, and smartclothing with integrated sensors have the potential to transform the management of various chronic illnesses. Evaluating the role of these technologies to address the problem of chronic pain, with a particular focus on older populations, is highly appropriate at this time. Mobile applications and text messages can be used to deliver nutrition information and behavior change interventions to older adults. Research also demonstrates that older adults with chronic pain and their healthcare providers are very interested in trying mobile devices to help them reduce pain and improve outcomes in multiple domains. To date, the reach and impact of these new technologies has been limited in the area of pain care. These data reflect broadly the promise of the new technologies and suggest progress is possible for designing, implementing, and evaluating devices that can improve the management of later life pain and have wide reach. The applicant investigators have formed an international collaboration, entitled the Cornell International ePainCare Collaboration, with the mission of expanding existing and facilitating new programs of basic and applied research to evaluate the role of electronic-and mobile-technologies in later life pain and pain care, hereafter referred to as ePainCare. We propose the following three activities to accomplish our goal: 1) Convene a conference with broad multidisciplinary stakeholder representation (i.e., behavioral/social scientists, health care practitioners, individuals ages 65 years and above living with pain, professionals working in policy- related roles and technology stakeholders) to review existing knowledge gaps and establish a research agenda using a method developed and validated by organizing committee members; 2) Disseminate a peer-reviewed publication that summarizes the knowledge gaps and corresponding research agenda established by conference attendees; and 3) Develop and maintain an online network to support collaboration among individuals and groups interested in conducting research in this area.